David
Variations include Dave. Vamps Dave was a motorcycle-riding vampire responsible for turning five young women into vampires as well. Dave was not only their master, but operated as their pimp as well, sending them out to procure fresh victims for him. None of the vamps were allowed to feed without first providing for their master. Ultimately however, they grew tired of this practice. In 1994, the Vamps decided to fight back. After watching Dave engorge himself on the blood of some bikers, they ambushed him, tying his limbs to four separate motorcycles, then speeding off, tearing his body limb from limb. The Vamp known as Howler then pounced upon his torso, driving a wooden stake into his heart. They buried the remains in separate shallow graves in the hills of North Carolina. David was resurrected however, and returned to get revenge against his former brides, particularly Howler. He tracked Howler to the foster home of her son Tommy and engaged in a brutal throw down with her. He tried stabbing Howler with a broken sofa leg, but Howler evaded the blow, biting off a piece of David's face. David's other former bride, Mink, appeared outside the window of the house and fired a crossbow bolt that pierced David's heart. While incapacitated, the vamps dismembered him and packed his remains into five separate backpacks to be disposed of later. The Walking Dead David was a Caucasian male in his apparent thirties living in the U.S. state of Virginia. David became a member of a militant survival group called the Saviors, who ran a protection racket with the surrounding communities. Gary was often part of an armed convoy that would visit the communities on scheduled visits to collect their "tribute", which consisted of everything from food to weapons to supplies. He was often seen in the company of Laura and Gary. During the Saviors' first visit to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, David raided the infirmary, but was caught by Carl Grimes, who held him at gunpoint. Through the pleading of Carl's father, Rick Grimes, as well as the enforcement of Negan, Carl was made to lower his weapon. David later taunted another young resident named Enid, taking her balloons, and refusing to return them until she said "please" in a manner to his liking. On the Saviors' second visit to Alexandria, David and Gary intercepted Rick and Aaron and inspected the goods they had procured. They found a note, which they mistakenly believed was meant as a sign of disrespect, so they beat Aaron up as a form of punishment. was present outside the gates of the Sanctuary when Eugene Porter was first brought into captivity. When the Saviors captured Sasha Williams, David came to her cell. She asked for a cup of water. David agreed to do this, but in return, he wanted her perform sexual favors for him. Sasha told him to "Go to Hell", but this did not deter him. He pulled violently on her shirt, ripping it. He then began undoing his belt buckle with the intent of raping her. Negan came into the cell at this point and stopped him. David apologized to Negan, but the leader did not accept his apology. Instead, he drove a large knife through the side of his throat, killing him. He left the corpse on the ground, as well as the knife, so that Sasha could decide for herself whether she wanted to prevent David from reanimating. She elected to plunge the knife through his forehead as he began to revive. Appearances # Walking Dead: Service # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities # Walking Dead: Something They Need Other characters * Dave Bowman - The central character from 2001: A Space Odyssey. * Dave Griffith - A supporting character from Power Man and Iron Fist. * Dave Groves - One of the central characters from Invasion. * David Gardner - The main character from the remake of Invaders from Mars. * David Gurney - A minor antagonist from the Wonder Woman television series. * David Kibner - A pod person from Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978). * David Singh - A DC Comics character; Captain of the Central City Crime Lab from ''The Flash'', Volume 4. * David Singh - The version of David Singh from the CW Network television series ''The Flash''. * David Waller - Also known as Psi-Fire; a comic book anti-hero turned villain; Former member of Youngblood. * David Zavimbe - Also known as Batwing; a DC Comics superhero. Actors .]] * Dave Power - Played Jeffrey Pierce on Star Trek: Enterprise. * David Andrews - Played General Robert Brewster in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. * David Charkham - Played an ape in 2001: A Space Odyssey. * David Cubitt - Actor from The Outer Limits and The X-Files. * David DeLuise - Played Bug Pollone on 3rd Rock from the Sun and Coop on Megas XLR. * David Duchovny - Played Fox Mulder on The X-Files. * David Fleetwood - Played an ape in 2001: A Space Odyssey. * David Fox - Played Secretary Osgood in 2001: A Space Travesty. * David Francis - Played Humphrey Wickernuts in 2001: A Space Travesty. * David Graham - Bit actor from Thunderbirds, Doctor Who and Timeslip. * David Greenwood - Played a Sleestak in the original Land of the Lost. * David Haig - Actor from the A for Andromeda television movie. * David Hasselhoff - Famous for playing Michael Knight on the 1982-1986 TV series Knight Rider. * David Hedison - Played Captain Lee B. Crane on Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea. * David Hemblen - Actor from Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future and Earth: Final Conflict. * David Hines - Played an ape in 2001: A Space Odyssey. * David King - Actor from A for Andromeda and The Andromeda Breakthrough. * David Maybrick - Actor from the A for Andromeda television movie. * David Press - Played a robot in the "Quest for Firepower" episode of Cleopatra 2525. * David Prowse - Was the physical actor behind Darth Vader in the original Star Wars series. * David Reynolds - Played a henchman in the "The Train Job" episode of Firefly. * David Richmond-Peck - Played Georgie Sutton on V. * David Saire - Actor from The Andromeda Breakthrough. * David Strathairn - Played Doctor Lee Rosen on Alphas. * David Swift - Actor from The Day of the Triffids. * David Tennant - Played the Tenth Doctor in the 2005 Doctor Who TV series. * David Warner - Actor from Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country and Time After Time. * David Wheeler - Played Selto Durka on episodes of Farscape. Production Crew * Dave Cockrum - Comic book artist. * Dave Hoover - Comic book artist. * David Amann - Producer, writer and story editor on The X-Files. * David Barrett - Producer/director on programs such as Bionic Woman, Life on Mars and V. * David Benioff - Co-writer on X-Men Origins: Wolverine. * David Brenner - Editor on Man of Steel. * David Carson - Director on episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * David Crowther - Editor of Alien. * David De Falco - Producer on Lolita 2000. * David Eick - Executive producer on the relaunches of Bionic Woman and Battlestar Galactica. * David Fincher - Director of Alien³. * David Giler - Producer of Alien. * David Hayter - Screenwriter on X-Men and X2: X-Men United. * David Heyman - Executive producer on Threshold. * David Kajganich - Screenwriter on The Invasion. * David Livingston - Producer/director on the Star Trek television franchise. * David Liss - Comic book writer. * David Mattey - Stuntman from Hancock and Star Trek: Enterprise. * David Maloney - Producer on the 1981 Day of the Triffids mini-series. * David Newman (I) - Screenwriter on the ''Superman'' film series. * David Newman (II) - Composer on Serenity. * David Nutter - Director on episodes of Super Force, Space: Above and Beyond, The X-Files and Dark Angel. * David S. Goyer - Producer/director on episodes of Threshold and FlashForward. * David S. Marshall - Comic book editor. * David Semel - Director on episodes of Roswell, Heroes and No Ordinary Family. * David Simkins - Producer on Dark Angel, Roswell and Warehouse 13. * David Solomon - Producer and director on Firefly and Dollhouse. * David Straiton - Director on episodes of Dollhouse, The Cape, Fringe and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * David Tattersall - Director of photography on Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. * David V. Lester - Producer, assistant director and production manager on Star Wars, Star Trek: The Motion Picture and Serenity. * David Winning - Director on episodes of Andromeda and Earth: Final Conflict. * Dave Manak - Comic book writer and artist.